Tales and Truths
by singingturrets
Summary: A story about Gwen's journey of finding out that she is in love with Kevin and all the drama involved. This is my first Ben 10 Fic KXG Please review
1. AN and Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

A/N: My sister REALLY wanted me to write a Ben 10 Alien Force themed fiction, so I hope I will do the show justice here. Though Ben 10 is more of my sister's obsession, I love the characters, especially the romance possibilities between Kevin and Gwen. So as I began to think of storylines that would make an interesting enough tale of the couple, I decided that I really wanted to get into the head of Gwendolyn Tennyson. To be honest, I see a much more complicated situation when it comes to the affections of the ex con and the "good girl". I really think that this story is something I can have a lot of promise with. I guess I'm just inspired here. I've got to thank my sister.

So pretty much what I plan to write in this fan fiction is a gradual build up in the romance between Kevin and Gwen. However I have my own twists in store, and my own philosophies on how the two feel about each other, so I want to incorporate them into this. There will be some battle scenes involved as well. It'll be rated Teen to be safe.

This will be different from the other romantic fanfics about the two. No one seems to be writing with the same ideas in mind as I will be. My story is going to be in a totally opposite direction.

I want you guys to review and tell me if my story idea is interesting. If no one wants to read it, I probably won't bother finishing it…well, maybe for my sis.

Well, here is a prologue of what my head is conspiring at the moment. This is pretty much written for description purposes. That way I can simply dive into the plot in the actual chapters. It's not much, but it is a little excerpt in Gwen's point of view. I thought I should give you a little example of my writing before you tell me if you think my ideas are any good, if you are nice enough to do so.

**Prologue**

I'm not the kind that most would consider to be involved in aliens. In fact I'm not the kind that most would consider to even believe in the existence of such things, yet here I am, riding alongside my cousin and… and _him_… on a seemingly never ending quest to keep such species from causing mass hysteria…or worse.

I still think that this is all some kind of strange dream, even though I have seen first hand that this phenomena of which my life is entwined is indeed possible. It even logically makes sense, but I suppose that it is just my nature to be skeptical. I guess I think that my experiences are just too extraordinary to be the truth. I never in my wildest dreams thought that I would be doing this at the age of sixteen when that summer with my Grandfather began.

But I am.

Yes I, Gwendolyn Tennyson, the brainy, goody-two-shoes, am an undercover superhero, unbelievable as it may be.

So...what do you think??


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Never owned Ben 10, but it would be cool to.

A/N: So this is just where I felt like I should begin: A clash of personalities.

**Chapter One**

Why I was there I didn't even know, but I was. This seemed to be a constant: A search and confrontation with DNAliens or some other extraterrestrial leads to Kevin fixing his Camero from previous destruction, myself sitting beside him, bored out of my mind, and Ben taking off to get smoothies.

The silence between us wasn't doing my mind any favors. I kept debating with myself on whether or not to ask him, but after so many minutes of my solitary analysis, I couldn't hold my tongue back. "Why did you do that, Kevin," I asked him, eyebrows knitted. The question had been burning inside me for the last hour or so. I couldn't resist. I needed an answer, and not just a "because I wanted to" one.

"What?" He pulled himself from under the sports car so he could look at me, and he did like there was lettuce growing out of my ears.

I took my eyes off of him and sideways glanced at a pile of alien technology that was nestled in the corner of Kevin's garage.

He followed my gaze and replied, "Swipe their equipment?" His eyes returned to me. "Why not?"

He said it so matter-of-factly, like me asking why he stole something from someone else was superfluous. "Hmmm, let me think…oh yeah. It's illegal," my eyes narrowed, and he simply chuckled.

"So I'm not going to get arrested for swiping tech that the authorities don't know exists from aliens that they _also _don't know exist. Come on Gwen. What's the problem?"

"The _problem_?" before I took notice I was on my feet, my voice rising with each word, "The _problem _is that it's WRONG, Kevin!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," he said jumping up. He wiped a grease mark from his forehead onto his shirt and continued, "Look, Gwen, if you don't remember the…_things _that I took that stuff from managed to terrorize a neighborhood, ruin my car's transmission, and slam you into a wall a few hours ago. They're lucky I didn't kill 'em."

Part of me wanted to know if it was his car's demise that he wanted to kill them for or attacking me, but a bigger part of me was more concerned with the fact that he just didn't care that he had broken the law. Of course Kevin was an ex convict, but he was on the good side now. He changed

Well…kind of.

"Why do you all of a sudden care anyhow?" he continued. "You haven't asked me _why _I… well…do what I do before."

"That doesn't mean I never cared," I pressed, stepping closer to him. "I just never bothered to ask you."

"_You _never bother to ask," his eyebrows rose. " Gwen, you always have to put your two sense into everything."

"No I don't!" my voice cracked.

"Yes you do!" he replied, laughter escaping him again. I crossed my arms across my chest and scowled. How did he _always _manage to turn everything around on me. "Come to think of it," he continued, "Even though you've never asked me why I _break the law_, you always in one way or another make it clear that you are against it."

"Kevin, a lot of people don't agree with things that go against the constitution and such."

"Only crazy people," he replied and began rummaging through a toolbox.

"No the only _crazy _people are the ones breaking the law. Like you," I scolded then added quickly, "And I do not always put my "two sense" in."

"Oh you don't, huh?" He removed his attention from the item in the toolbox and looked back in my direction.

"That's right."

"_Really_, Gwen?"

"Yes, _really_, Kevin."

"Bull shit, Tennyson. You're always pulling some kind of stunt…like this," he propped his left arm on his hip, cocking his right leg to the side. He flipped back his raven hair and did a very bad impression of a girl, "_Kevin_."

"Do I want to know?" came a voice from the garage door. Ben was standing, slushies in hand. He also was sporting a very confused look.

"Uhhhhh…..I can explain," was all that Kevin could say. His face was beet red from embarrassment.

"Some things are better left unsaid," Ben replied. He placed two slushies on a table and retreated from the garage. "I'll see you guys later."

After a few moments of silence, I couldn't help myself, "Well you managed to make a fool of yourself for the like…millionth time this week."

"See _that's _what I'm talking about," he groaned and slammed his toolbox shut. "You _always _do that."

"Okay we've established that I'm not perfect," I snapped back and stormed into Kevin's living room.

"Oh no, no, no you aren't ending this talk like that," he called at me.

"Try me." He followed my suit and glared at me as I plopped down on a sofa.

"For your _information_, Tennyson, you _are_ perfect. We can't all be saints like you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a saint, Kevin. You just don't try."

"I don't see the point in it." He sat down beside me. The agitation he had seconds before seemed to be gone into oblivion.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Why do you want to know?" His eyed twinkled as he flashed me a shy smile. My stomach tightened.

"Be-Because I want to make sense of what goes on in that deranged head of yours," I sputtered out. "You're hard to read, you know."

"_Really_?" he asked in disbelief. "I thought you had me all figured out. Considering that you assume I _moon _over you and all."

"Don't dance around the subject, Kevin." I really didn't want him to bring _that _into the conversation.

"Okay, Okay." He stared off into space for a moment or two, as if he was trying to pick the exact words to say. "Well, I guess that I don't see the point in trying to be goody-goody because no one else is. Why should I go out of my way to make sure I don't cross the line when it doesn't matter? Other people still will. Why deprive myself of a little fun?"

"Because you can stand out, you shouldn't conform to what others do?"

"If you haven't noticed, Gwen, I kind of stand out for other reasons. Being able to absorb matter does that to you."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

"And I repeat we can't all be perfect like you."

"I'm not perfect."

"Yes you are." This he muttered. I'm not sure if he intended me to even here it, but I did either way. For some reason I found myself smiling. It just made me feel…well, warm when he said it. Part of me wanted to still protest against the statement, but I couldn't pull myself to do it.

"What?" he asked me when he noticed the bright grin etched upon my face.

"Oh nothing."

"Um, okay, well let me drive you home."

After a very awkward car ride and a short farewell, I found myself in my room alone. My mind began to race as it always seemed to do so, but this particular night I didn't think about aliens, my powers, or school. I thought about Kevin, and that strange warm feeling that he somehow managed to cast over me.

A/N: Please review. Am any good at this? I want to keep them in character, so I hope I'm executing that. Let me know if not. I want honest reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

A/N: Well writer's block has officially gotten to me. I'm having trouble with the flow of this fic. I'm just letting that fact be known in case I dissapoint some viewers. AHHHHHH curse writer's block!

I'm also changing the tense in the story. It will now be written in Gwen's perspective in the present tense.

**Chapter Two**

I have now come to this conclusion: I have some kind of mental disease. I'm calling it Girl-who-thinks-too-much syndrome. I've officially lost it, if I had any sense at all. I don't know why I'm freaking out as much as I am, but the problem exists.

And it's all because of Kevin Levin.

He got too close.

That's exactly it. At first, the situation between the punk and myself was a no-strings-attatched one. We teased, flirted, drove one into plotting murder against the other. It was simple.

Now it's different. We're talking a lot more, and as in talking, I mean the kind where no arguements emerge into the conversatins. He looks at me more, stares at me. His overprotection concerning me has increased ten fold.

And part of me likes it.

Scratch that. I _love _it. I can talk to him for hours about nothing and never get bored. Arguing with him is even more fun now than it was before. I feel so special when he looks at me like he does, I feel beautiful.

I'm disgusting myself. I'm acting like a love struck thirteen year old.

Wait... Did I say love?

No. I can't be in love with Kevin. Too many things can go wrong. A crush is fine. Sexual tension is fine. Those are just simple things about being a teenager and...well...life that science well explains. Love is not. Love enters whole different area of the human psyche, one I don't think I can handle, especially with Kevin.

Kevin's a rogue, an ex con. To be frank he hasn't exactly abandanded the whole convict lifestyle. He is the exact opposite of anyhting I am or ever wish to be.

But isn't it written somewhere that opposites attract.

AHHHHHH, I'm overthinking this!

Yet, overthinking situations is better than not thinking them through at all. I can't count the number of girls in my high school who rushed into a relationship, or just weren't smart with the one they had, that ended heart broken...or pregnant...or both.

Great. I wasn't even thinking about _sleeping _with him. Now I'm even more stressed out. I hate my mind. Why can't I be like Ben and not think.

Kevin could hurt me if we got closer. Our relationship is complicated enough with having alien influenced powers and fighting DNAliens. If we started a _romantic_ relationship, things could get extremely awkward between us, especially if it didn't go well.

OH MY GOD! Why am I thinking about relationships. I don't even know if he really has feelings for me.

He acts like he does, though.

He might love me.

But he might want to just have sex with me or something.

No. I don't think he's like that.

But I shouldn't underestimate him.

I shouldn't overestimate him, either.

What if-

"GWEN!"

I snap back into reality when the voices of my cousin and my problem richochet in my eardrums.

"Huh?" is all that manages to escape my lips. My face turns a deep crimson. I've spaced out again, an action I've done a little too much recently.

"You need to start spending more time in a little place called reality, Gwenykins," mocks my idiotic cousin from the backseat of Kevin's camero.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Levin asks, chancing glances at me when traffic slows down enough to allow it. "You've been spacing out a lot."

The Gwen in my head wants to shout for him to mind his own business, to stop talking to me in that sweet, yet snarky tone of his, to stop making my head spaz out, but the Gwen that controls my vocal chords just sputters out the first excuse that comes to mind, "Oh I'm fine I just-I just need some sleep is all."

Lie.

Big fat lie.

I'm not tired I'm just slowly losing my mind.

"Bull," states Ben.

_Crap!_ He knows me too well. He knows I space out when my head is overworking, but the Gwen of the vocal chords is not going down without a fight, "Bull nothing, _Benykins_, I am tired."

"I don't buy it either," Kevin agrees as he enters an interstate ramp. "Any other time you're tired, you'll just pass out in the passenger seat."

"Well, maybe I'm just not comfortable sleeping in your care anymore," I snap back. What is up with this? Why does he have to pay so much attention to me?

"Uh-huh you just all of a sudden are uncomfortable snoozing in car that have dozens of times before."

"I...um...I...It hasn't been dozen of times." My minds ondefensive mode now. The best thing to do is to start an arguement.

"Yes it has. I've counted." This brings very puzzled looks from my cousin and myself. He's_ counted_?

Kevin notices his slip up and stammers, "Well-well-she-she falls asleep a lot," along with few words I can't make out.

The previous questions of my space outs are dropped, saving Kevin's embarrassment and my own. I think he knows that if he asks me further of the matter, I'll bring up him taking note of my sleeping patterns.

Why _does_ he pay so much attention to me?

No, Gwen. Stop thinking.

A/N: Yes it's short and I hate that, but no ones perfect. I have school tomorrow and need to go to sleep at a decent hour. Reviews light up my day, so if you do I'll be forever thankful. Maybe I'll write longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Never owned the Ben 10 and crew.

A/N: So here ya go. Enjoy Chapter Three.

**Chapter Three**

Silence.

Darkness.

Nothing.

This is what surrounds me.

I don't know where I am or how I got here, but what I do know is that I think I'm bleeding, I've got a splitting headache, and I _really _need to use the bathroom.

"Hello?" I mean to call out, but I can only muster a whisper. It hurts to speak. I realize that I'm lying down and try to sit up. No such luck.

What seems like hours pass by. I lay. I wait.

Nothing.

I try to sit up again. It seems like my strength is back. I pull myself to my knees, then my feet. Woozy and disoriented I make my way around, trying to make sense of my surroundings. I walk straight into a wall.

Genius.

I take a few deep breaths and look around. My eyes are becoming somewhat used to the darkness. I notice I'm in what seems to be a cell or something. I see the outlines of what must be a door. There seems to be someone outside, guarding the entranceway.

Then I remember.

I remember the tip. Kevin was told that there were some strange happenings occuring outside of Bellwood. We of course knew it was alien activity. Kevin, Ben, and I drove to the outskirts of the town. That was were we were first attacked.

DNAliens on the rampage.

We fought for a while. I'm not sure of the actual time span, but I think it was around twenty minutes or so before something hit me from behind.

I heard Kevin yell something,

And I was out cold.

I creep slowly towards the door, being careful not to make any sudden movements. I'm not sure how keen my bodyguard's senses are.

Slowly...tip-toe...slowly.

Then quickly so the creature would not be able to fight back, I gather the mana around me and with it knock the door in front of me the into the alien.

He didn't even know what hit him.

I carefully step out into the corridor outside my cell. Nothing looks familiar. My instincts tell me to head to my left, so I let them lead me towards a spiraling stairway. I limp up each step. My headache increases in synch with the climb.

I eventually tire. My head hurts to much to keep moving. I must've gotten hit hard. I think that's where I'm bleeding.

I let my forehead rest against the cool metal of the staircase. I could fall aseep here. That might not be such a bad idea.

Yeah. Sleep sounds nice.

Then I hear it.

His voice.

"GWEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU."

I don't think I've ever enjoyed hearing that voice as much as I do now.

"I'm hear!" I still can't yell. I have to find him.

But it hurts so bad to move.

"COME ON, GWEN! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

He can't be too far. I really need to get up.

Get up.

Get up, Gwen.

GWEN!

I stand up and painfully make my way to the uppermost step. What I see when I reach the top horrifies me.

It looks like hundreds of DNAliens, but I could be exaggerating, attacking Ben and Kevin. The sound of weapons firing and Humungasor roaring don't do any favors for my head. I stagger and fall to the stone floor.

"GWEN!" Kevin sees me. His voice reverberates in my ears. It sounds desperate and scared. I can't even try to call back before I feel his strong arms wrap around me, holding me for dear life.

I start to cry. I can't feel the pain anymore. Only Kevin.

"You scared the hell out of me," he murmured, kissing me on the forehead.

He kissed me.

It felt like fire against my icy skin.

He kissed me.

My body becomes a live wire. I feel every nerve ending of which his lips touched.

I know my mind will over analyse this and give me a panic attack tomorrow, but for now...I just want Kevin to hold me, to love me.

I think he loves me.

It feels like he does.

The noises cease, and I feel Ben's hand on my shoulder, "So you beat the bad guys?" I mutter and then fall asleep in Kevin's arms.

A/N: I just can't seem to have a chapter be much more than a thousand words if that. This one wasn't even a thousand. I'm sorry for lack of words. Well, tell me what you think. Flames are welcome if you think they're needed.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own this particular story.

A/N: My writer's block is temporarily gone. Right after posting chapter three this thing popped in my head. I hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter Four**

This is the most uncomfortable car ride I think that I have ever experienced.

But first let me recap.

After the fiasco that we got ourselves in only hours ago, Kevin rushed me to the hospital, insiting that I get an overall evaluation.

I only had a cut and a few bruises. He was overreacting.

Okay it was more like a gash and a _lot _of bruises, but Kevin was still acting a bit extreme.

Our story to the E.R.: I fell down the stairs.

It was simple. I just explained how clumbsy I can be at times and how I never watch where I'm going. The story was bought, but they did take Kevin aside and ask him something that I'm not sure of. He came back with a pale face.

I'm still wondering what they asked him.

So now Kevin is driving Ben and I home, and the tension can be cut with a knife, metaphorically speaking of course.

It is the most awkward position I have ever been in.

Honestly. Kevin acted...well different earlier, when he thought I was hurt. He was really scared. I don't think that I've ever seen Kevin that frightened before.

And it was over me.

Me, Gwen.

No one special.

And still he was.

Now I think he's freaking out about it.

But it might have to do with what the doctors at Bellwood Memorial Hospital asked him, which I still don't know.

I hate not knowing things.

But Kevin is wigging out about something.

He's so...so silent, and Kevin is usually making some kind of lame joke or complaining about my taste of music or...something.

Today: No music. No noise. No life out of Kevin.

He strums his fingers against the steering wheel, paying a little too much attention to the road. It's like he's avoiding conversation.

But I guess I can't blame him, so I keep silent.

Ben of course does the opposite.

"What theis up with the no-talking thing here?" He leans forward to get to a better talking range.

"Maybe Gwen and I just don't want to talk, Tennyson," Kevin replied, not taking his eyes off the traffic ahead of him for a second.

"But-"

"Ben, not tonight," I murmer.

"_Ben, not tonight_," mocks my cousin.

"Tennyson," Kevin warns.

"Come on guys. Why are we going home so early?"

"Um...because today didn't exactly go well, Ben," Kevin replied as he switched on a turn signal.

"What do you mean 'It didn't go well'? We beat those guys. Well _I _beat those guys. You were to busy worrying about _Gwen_-"

"-Who was hurt, you dumb ass. You didn't seem to care about that."

"Me freaking out wouldn't have helped Gwen. Making sure those DNAliens weren't able to harass her and others any more was slightly more important. Besides, Gwen can take care of herself."

"He's right you know," I pipe in.

Kevin glares daggers at me but merely states, "Alright, Tennyson, we're ten minutes from your house."

"_NO!"_

Ben's outburst almost makes me pee my pants. Kevin slams on the breaks, cursing up a storm.

Ben laughs.

"What the _hell _is your problem, man?" Kevin asks as he begins to drive again.

"I don't _want _to go home yet," Ben whines.

"So you have to scare me and Gwen to death?"

"Maybe," he mutteres then adds, "Can't we go to the movies or something?"

"No," Kevin and I say in unison. I really don't want to go to the movies. I don't want to anything to come to think of it besides go home and sleep.

Yeah. Sleep is good.

"Why not?" More whining from my cousin.

"It's late," Kevin grumbles.

"It's nine o'clock."

"Look, Ben, _please _not tonight. I'm _really_ not up to it," I plea.

"Tomorrow." Ben's a tough one.

"If Gwen wants to," states Mr. Rougish Charm. I'm taken back. Only if _I _want to?

"Please, Gwen? Please-please-please-please-please-please-please-plea-"

"OKAY!" I groan. The camero comes to a halt.

"Get out of my car, Tennyson," Kevin commands.

"Yes, _Mom_." Ben hops out of the backseat and heads towards his front door, "Bye, guys. Remember. Movies. Tomorrow. Hey Kevin, it can be like a date for you and-"

Kevin drives off before Ben can finish.

A few more minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Minute.

Silence.

Minute.

Minute.

We arrive at my house.

Kevin opens his door in synch with mine. I give him a questionable look and he merely says, "I'm walking you to your door."

We reach my front step.

More awkward silence.

"Well...uh...see you tomorrow." He turns his back to head to the camero.

"Wait!"

He turns around.

What am I doing?

But I need to ask him.

I muster all the courage I can, "Kevin, can I ask you somethi-"

"This isn't about Ben and the date thing is it?" He pleads.

"No, no, no." I force a nervous chuckle. He does the same."I-I was-was wondering what-what the doctors asked you today. You-you seemed upset about it."

"Oh" He didn't want me to ask. I lose my courage.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You don't want to tell m-"

"No, I'll tell you." He looks at his feet and rubs the back of his neck nervously. I swallow hard. "They-they wanted to know if-if I pushed you down the stairs and if you were just making excuses for me. They were gonna ask you, too, but I guess I convinced them of otherwise."

"Oh." I didn't expect that.

"Yeah."

"Well...thank you for telling me." I don't know what else to say. My minds gone blank. He always manages to suprise me. I turn towards my door.

"Gwen, wait," he says desperately.

"Yeah?" I have know clue what to expect. It's Kevin for crying out loud.

"Do-do you think that I would-would be the kind of person to-to do something like that?"

I'm taken back. "What? Push me down a flight of stairs?"

He looks to his feet again, "Yeah..."

I can't believe that he thinks I would consider him...well abusive, so I do the only thing mind thinks is okay to do. I step towards him, kiss him gently on the cheek and whisper, "Never." Then I dissappear into my house.

A/N: Feedback? I hope you people have been entertained so far. Please Review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Welcome again to my fanfiction. I felt like I needed to establish something in this story: Kevin is not perfect and does stupid things that are...well Kevin. I just thought that I should warn you ahead of time, but don't worry. It will all end well...I hope.

**Chapter Five**

It is not a date.

It is not a date.

It is not a date.

So why am I freaking out so much?

I mean we're only going to the movies because Ben begged me to death to but still... I mean, he's going, too.

But why does it feel like a date?

The last couple of days have been so hectic. I think that life is trying to tell me something.

Maybe Kevin and I are meant to be.

Maybe we aren't and this date is meant to prove that.

Oh wait it's not a date.

Right?

Well whether it's a date or not I still can't find anything to wear. I'm acting like it's one. This is pathetic. Why can't I just wear the stuff I always do? Why do I care?

Wow...I just realized something.

Besides Mr. Smoothy runs and that one time we all went swimming, this is the first time our group has gone to do something together that isn't alien related. Well... we did go to eat once.

But this is different.

Maybe that's why I'm having a melt down.

Becuase Ben had to make that stupid comment.

_God_ I hate him.

I stand in front of my mirror, modeling to myself the eighth outfit I've tried on so far. It looks horrible just like everything else. That and my hair can't seem to fix right. I'm having all of the symptoms of "first date bad luck".

But it isn't a date.

I'm gonna have to keep reminding myself that.

A few more outfit try ons, and I give up. I settle for a polo, jeans, and ponytail. It's just the movies, and it's not a date, so who cares. I don't.

Well maybe I do, but that's besides the point.

I'm going to pretend like nothings different. It's not a date, and nothing is weird between Kevin and I. I can do that.

I can.

Really I can.

...I think...

The door bell rings, I grab my purse, and the disaster begins to unfold.

**...**

Ben wants to see a horror movie: ghosts, aliens, monsters, the works. I thought the movies was a place you go to to escape the world you're in, not relive the same drama you do each day.

Guess not.

We pull up to the theatre, and my cousin goes to get the tickets, which leaves Kevin and me alone.

So much for pretending that nothing is weird between us.

The awkward silences make it impossibe.

"You look nice," he mutters, not even looking to me.

"Thanks." We're making small talk. Small talk's good.

"You're welcome."

I don't reply. WHY DON'T I ANSWER! We're supposed to be making small talk.

He doesn't bring up anything else.

Small talklost cause.

Movieboring.

Another reason to hate Ben. He picked the absolute _worse _movie possible to for us to have to spend money on. Well, for the guys to spend money on. Kevin paid for my ticket.

But it's still not a date.

I yawn for like the fourteenth time in thirty minutes. Kevin has a look on disgust on his face. Ben nods in and out of sleep.

A zombie chick appears on the screen to go after some drunken teens.

A _zombie_?

"I thought this movie was about werewolves," I whisper to Kevin. He seems more than happy to divert his attention from the screen.

"Apparantly these guys are zombie werewolves."

"That's impossible."

"Well a lot of people say that the existence of aliens is impossible, but we've kind of proved them wrong, haven't we?" He stretches and lays his arm on the back on my chair.

The move.

Well not _exactly _the move but close enough.

Why'd he do that?

This isn't a date.

Well Ben's asleep now, so we are alone in a sense.

But that doesn't matter.

Does it?

Stop thinking, Gwen, and start talkinig.

"Are you saying that you belive in _zombie werewolves_?"

"No I'm just not ruling out the possibility that they _can_ exist. You never know." He looks back to the screen.

"_Man _this is stupid," I moan, propping an arm on Kevin's armrestand resting my head in my hand.

"I know and extremely unrealistic," he laughs.

"What do you mean?" I ask, sitting up straighter. "I thought you believed the possible existence of zombie werewolves."

"That's not what's not unrealistic." He says, not taking his eyes of the movie.

"Then what is." This boy is not making sense.

"That girl aint gonna be able to get those guys." He laughs again.

Has he lost his mind?

"Um...Kevin I hate to point it out to you, but that girl's a dead, mutant...uh...thing, and those guys are wasted. She's gonna kill them."

"No she's not." He now turns to me.

"Uh...why?" I'm intrigued. What reason could he have to why the zombie...no werewolf...no both isn't going to kill those college guys.

He shrugs his shoulders like it's something obvious, "She's just a girl."

"_What!_" My voice cracks.

He looks like he regrets saying it, but he's too proud to take it back, "Uh-yeah a- a girl isn't going to-to be able to do much."

"That's bull shit!" My voice is rising, and I'm getting shushing noises from the viewers around me, but I don't care.

"Look, Gwen, a girl can take care of herself and all, but when she's facing a guy...well she's screwed."

"But I can kick your ass." His face hardens.

"N-No you can't."

I groan and then a sick, twisted comeback comes to my mind, "I guess that shouldn't matter, though, because _everyone_ can kick you're ass."

"Take that back, Gwen." He stands up. "That's not true."

"Then prove it." I stand up as well.

"How?"

"...fight me."

"_What_?"

"Fight m-"

"I heard what you said, but I'm not doing that." He looks at me like I'm an idiot. What's his problem?

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"No it's-it's because-because-" He's embarrassed, but I don't care. I don't want to know how or why. I just need to get out of there.

I turn on my heels and stomp off.

"Hey where are _you_ going?"

"I don't know!"

A/N: Bom Bom Bom! Cliffhanger! Please Review. I need to now what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if Kevin seemed out of character in the last chapter. I just wanted him to say something stupid in front of Gwen. Don't hate me. Here's chapter six.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

That asshole.

I can't believe he would say something like that.

Well...maybe I can.

And that's the problem.

Kevin's an idiot.

Our relationship is doomed.

AH! What am I saying?! We don't even have a relationship.

But even if we did, it would be a disaster.

We got in a fight over a movie for crying out loud!

And it gets worse.

I have no clue where I am. I left the movie theatre and headed left, and now I'm lost. The sun set at least an hour ago, and street lamps seem to be hard to come by here. Darkness surrounds me, and I'm walking in it.

Alone.

Okay now _I'm _the idiot.

Some guy could try to mug me... or rape me... or something.

But I know karate.

But it could be a bunch of guys.

But I have Anadite powers.

But it could be a bunch of _alien _guys.

...Yep I'm screwed.

Maybe Kevin was right.

I walk. The temperature seems to drop. I feel like I'm in some kind of horror movie.

Great. Watch a zombie-werewolf come try and kill me.

I hear footsteps behind me. I quicken my pace.

Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!

I'm gonna die!

Someone lays a hand on my shoulder, and I do the only thing that my body thinks to...

I swing them over my shoulder and onto the ground.

_**THUMP!**_

"Okay, Gwen, you _can _kick my ass."

"KEVIN!" I've never been happier to see him. I drop down and hold onto his waist for dear life... maybe a little too hard.

"So-so what are you trying to do now, sq-squeeze me to death?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I help him up, and before I know it he's reprimanding me.

"What the hell were you doing out here, Gwen?"  
"I-I was-I was-"

"Well?"

"..."

"It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter? I don't matter? Is that it, Kevin?"

"No.No.No. You matter, Gwen. You matter a lot. That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did _you mean?' _Man _this boy is strange.

You could've gotten hurt, Gwen."

See? Kevin can be my knight in shining armor.

"Are you an idiot or something?"

And then he can just piss me off ."Why do you care?"

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is. Why do you care?"

"Don't turn this around on m-"

"I'm not, Kevin. I need to know. Why do you care?" My voice was softer now. Everything seems to quite.

"I-I don't know. I-I just do. You scare me, Gwen."

"I _scare _you?"

"Not like that...I-I'm just always scared that you'll...get hurt or-or get too close..."

"Get too close to what?"

"Me."

I step forward. I'm almost touching him, "What's so wrong with that."

"Everything," he whispers.

His face is inches from mine. His lips are inches from mine. I can feel his breathe.

Just kiss me, Kevin. Please, before I lose my mind.

"YOU GUYS LEFT ME!"

We both jump back and see Ben with a very cross look etched across his face.

"H-Hey, Ben," Kevin stuttered.

"Don't 'Hey, Ben' me. You left me in the movie theatre. A janiter woke me up. I felt like an

idiot."

"..."

"What were you two doing anyway?"

"N-nothing," we both replied, red in the face.

* * *

A/N: So close yet so far away! Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Ben 10.

* * *

A/N: Well some people were asking for some chapters in Kevin's point of view. At first I wasn't going to write from his perspective, but I felt like experimenting with this chapter. Please let me know if writing the fic at this angle was a good idea. You can tell me what point of view you prefer when you review...if you review...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I'm such a sick bastard.

What am I doing?

This-this can't work. I have a past... Sure I want to change, and maybe in some ways I have, but...it's not enough.

She doesn't deserve me. She deserves...well... What Gwen deserves doesn't exist. She deserves perfection, because that's what she is: pure, untampered perfection.

So what am I doing?

I know she has feelings for me. She may even love me. I see it in her eyes. I feel it when she holds on to me. I want to taste it...

What the _hell _is my problem?

I almost kissed her last night... Am I a God damn_ idiot_?

I-I can't believe I-

I need to stop this...but I know I can't.

I'm in too deep.

Why can't she just hate me. Then she'd be better off.

I'm not good enough.

My phone rings. I take a quick glance at the caller I.D.

_Ben_?

But something could have happened to Gwen.

Of course...Tennyson calls me and the first thing I think about is his cousin.

"_Hello_." It sounds apathetic enough.

"Hey, Kevin. Just warning you that me and Gwen will be over in like-uh-five minutes, just in case you need to clean up-or make yourself decent-or-"

"Make myself_ decent_?"

"Well I don't know what you're-hey give me back my-"

"Hey, Kevin, this is Gwen."

My heart skips a beat. I need medication or something to take over this girl. "Yeah, I know. You're voice is significally different than your cousin's...sounds better, too."

She giggles.What the hell am I _doing_?

"Yeah well anyway Ben and I are coming over because Ben was tipped about some kind of alien activity, so I guess-hey give me back the-"

"Bye, Kevin," Ben calls and quickly hangs up.

There is something wrong with that boy.

I snort to myself then look around.

Yeah I need to clean up.

Or in my case throw any close misplaced items in the nearest closet.

That'll work.

I finish my pathetic excuse for tidying up just as the door bell rings...and Ben comes in without any sign of permission.

"_Ben_, you can't do that. He might not have-" Gwen began.

"He knows it's us."

Why is heso rude to her? "You know what, Tennyson, don't interrupt-oh forget it." I plop down on my sofa. Gwen gently places herself beside me. Ben sits beside her. "So...you got a tip huh, Ben?"

"Yep."

"Haven't I told you before about having connections?"

"Yeah, but now we're officially the law, so I should get some kind of credit."

"Okay, okay, so what's up?"

"Well supposedly the Forever Knights are doing some kind of trade in the abandoned warehouse tomorrow, and-"

"_Tomorrow_?"

"Yeah tomorrow, and-"

"So why are you telling me today?"

"I found out today."

"You could have just told me about it on the phone. Why'd you have to come here if I'm not going with you there until tomorrow?"

"It was Gwen's idea."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her blush a deep scarlet. She obviously didn't want that bit of information known.

I chuckle, "Okay."

"Back to what i was saying," Ben began," the Forever-" _RING!RING! _"Oh, COME ON!"

Gwen and I both exchange amused glances as Ben frustratedly answers his cell.

"Hello-Mom I _told_ you where-I'm not getting a tone-I didn't-Okay." He's lucky I didn't die of laughter then. "I gotta go home." He jumps up and heads for my door. "You coming, Gwen?"

"N-No. I think I'll stay here for a while." She doesn't look at me. I think she's scared I'll say no. I _should _say no.

But I can't.

"O-_kay_." Ben walks out of my house and out of my sight.

Gwen and I are alone.

Great.

Silence.

I think I'm going to lose my mind.

More silence.

Say something you idiot.

"D-do you want me to drive you home."

No. Not that.

"You want me to leave, don't you?" she asks, a solemn look on her face. She thinks I don't want her there.

Goodness, Gwen, my feelings are far from that.

"NO!" I jump up, saying that a little _too _enthusiastic in my opinion, but the damage is done.

She giggles again.

Oh how I love her laugh.

I'm gonna lose it.

I sit back down, abruptly realizing how close we are, how close she is to me. It just feels right to have her beside me, near me.

Yet it feels so wrong.

How is that possible?

More silence.

You need to take her home, Kevin.

Her leg brushes against mine by accident. My face heats to a dangerous level.

You need to take her home, Kevin.

She absent mindedly runs her fingers through her hair. I can't stop starring.

You need to take her home, Kevin.

She bits her lip. I lose myself.

TAKE HER HOME, KEVIN!

"Oh, screw it!

"Wha-?" She turns to me, and I crash my lips onto her own.

What am I doing?

She lays her back on the sofa. I pull myself on top of her.

What am I doing?

She parts her lips, giving me entrance.

What am I doing?

I lift off my shirt.

What am I doing?

She unbuttons her blouse.

What is _she _doing?

I pull her closer to me.

WHAT AM I DOING!?

I freeze. My mind and body finally come to the same page of where exactly this is heading. I look at her. Her eyes widen as much as mine.

"What are we doing," she whispers.

"I-I don't know," I whisper to her, planting a kiss on her forehead, "but we need to stop."

"Yeah..." I pull myself off of her, then start looking for my shirt. She adjusts her blouse.

A few moments later we are sitting on the couch, fully clothed and fully confused.

This is not how I planned on my day to go.

"D-do you want me to drive you ho-"

"-yes please."

I take her home. We don't exchange another word.

* * *

A/N: So...what do you think?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own this particular story.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know, there will be more chapters in this story told from Kevin's point of view, but I felt like Gwen needed to explain her feelings on the previous...um _incident _between herself and the ex con, so this installment of the fic is in written form the perspective of the red head. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Have you ever done anything that's made you feel like a complete and utter moron?

I had my moment tonight, my idiotic and dumb and all the other words that mean you are stupid moment.

Oh my _God _I am so embarrassed. What was I doing?

It's not like I had expected that to happen. I didn't even expect to be alone with him at all tonight. I-I just-

I don't even know...

Why did I stay?

I know why I wanted to go over there: I wanted to see him. I understand that. I accept that.

But why did I stay?

When Ben left Gwen should have left, too.

Why didn't I?

Smart Gwen would have paid well attention to the fact that being alone with a hormonal teenage boy that she herself was attracted to would yeild severe consequences.

Yet for some reason dumb Gwen was telling my brain what to think, what to say.

She locked smart Gwen in a dungeon and threw away the key.

I think she did that when I met Kevin. That would explain why I'm falling for him.

And why I-oh I can't believe I did that.

I was going to-to...I can't even say it.

And he was going to-he-he wanted to-to-he kissed me-I-I-

I think I'm going to hyperventilate or something.

And the worst thing about the situation has nothing to do with the ever raging battles inside my head.

...I'm not sure of his feelings for me.

Well I guess to put it frank, I'm not entirely sure of my feeling either, but he's so-he's so unreadable

He's obviously sexually attracted to me. That point was made perfectly clear.

But he also stopped our um...our _incident _before I even took notice of what was really going on, so he respects me.

Girl-who-thinks-too-much syndrome is kicking in. I must be _really_ over analysing this.

Okay...yes I'm embarrassed. Who wouldn't be after, well after experiencing the kind of night I did with a guy who isn't exactly yours.

But yet he kind of is.

I seem to be the only girl he worries about.

I need to stop thinking.

But I need to talk to him as well.

We can't just not talk about this.

I pick up my cell phone and scroll down until I reach Kevin's number.

I hope this isn't a mistake.

**Suprise it's in Kevin's point of view, too.**

Have you ever done anything that's made you feel like a complete and utter moron?

Tonight I did, and let's just leave it at that.

I don't think I can relive that escapade another time tonight.

I step into my house and slam the door shut behind me, kicking my shoes off moments later.

I need some sleep. Maybe that'll help.

It probably won't, but it's worth a shot.

I pass my phone, nearly missing the warning lights of my answering machine.

Yippee a message.

...from Gwen.

...oh God.

She probably hates me.

Yeah that's it. She thought over what happened tonight and has come to the conclusion that she never wants to see me again.

Here goes nothing.

I press the needed button and anxiously await Gwen's hate message.

"-of course he's not there. He just dropped me off-oh _crap_...uh...high, Kevin...um...this is Gwen by the way, but you know that...I think...You do don't you? ...What am I saying?-"

I laugh to myself. Why does her making a fool of herself appeal so much to me?

"-anyways I...well I think that-that we need to talk about-about what happened...about...you know-well of course he knows, Gwen, you idiot-you know I'm just gonna stop talking now. Can you just call me when you get this or when you want to. You might not even want to, but...uh...oh forget it-"

Nothing.

I think I _should _call her.

I pick up the phone, dial half of her number, then hang the phone back up.

No. I think I should talk to her personally.

We really need to talk.

I hope this isn't a mistake.

A/N: Tada. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10 or anything concerning it except my story.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me longer to update than usual. I was having problems figuring out how I wanted the situation between Kevin and Gwen to continue. So here's my latest chapter in Kevin's point of view.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I climb into my emerald green camero, my fingers shake as I turn on the ignition. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this.

I mean what am I going to say? What _can _I say. I know that she wants answers. She deserves answers. I'm just not sure that I'll be able to give any.

I'm not even sure if I have any.

I pull out of my driveway, making sure that I drive five miles _under _the speed limit the entire ride to Gwen's house. The longer time it takes for me to get to her house, the longer time I have until I have a heart attack or worse.

Her house comes into my vision, and beads of sweat begin to drown my forehead.

How the _hell _am I going to do this.

I put my car into park. The air around me is so silent. I sit there unable to move. I'm not even sure if I'm breathing evenly. What am I going to say?

What feels like an hour goes by. I'm still frozen in my seat.

An owl calls in the distance, and I nearly jump out of skin. I guess that was my warning. If I don't go talk to her now, I may never get the courage to.

I might not even have the guts now.

I climb up the tree near her bedroom window and carefully step onto the roof. My boots make way more noise than necessary. She's probably going to come out and knock me clear off of this thing, thinking I'm an intruder or something.

Well I guess that _technically _I am intruding, but that's besides the point.

Her bedroom window is open.

Of course they'll be not difficulty for me to get inside of ger room.

"Gwen," I whisper, sticking my head into the window. "Gwen."

There is peaceful, deep breathing coming from inside the room. She must have fallen asleep.

"You shouldn't have even come, you dumb ass," I mutter to myself as I step back, trying to bring my head out of Gwen's room. Unfortunately for me I lose my footing and crash down onto her bedroom floor.

Shit!

"Huh-wha-?" she gasps, half asleep, bringing herself up to a sitting position.

"Uh...hey, Gwen." My face is beet red. I'm glad she can't see it because of the dark.

"Kevin?" She turns on a light.

Never mind.

"Yeah it's me." Why the hell did I come here again?

"Um...well hi, but...why are you in my room at-uh...," she glances at her alarm clock, " One in the morning."

I really_ must _have been sitting outside of her house for hours. "Oops."

"It's okay." She smiles sleepily.

"No it's not. I-"

"It's _fine_, Kevin, really."

"I'll just go." I turn to the window.

"But you just," she yawns, "got here.

I turn back towards her. "Yeah but it's late, and you're half asleep."

"Well I won't be able to sleep wondering why you came here, so spill."

"Fine." I walk towards her and sit on the edge of her bed. A few moments passed.

"_Well_?" she asks, eyebrows raised.

"W-well," I stutter, "you left that message on my answering machine, and-"

"Oh my gosh!" She blushes a deep crimson and falls onto her back. "I made complete idiot of myself on that thing!"

"No, no, no," I whisper, crawling beside her. She gives me a skeptical look. "Okay maybe you did, but it was quite refreshing." I lay down as well.

"_Kevin_."

"No really, you're cute when you make a complete idiot of yourself."

She giggles and yawns again.

"Look I really should go," I whisper. "You're dad might come in here with a hack saw and try to kill me or something.

I start to sit up, but she places a hand on my chest. "My parents aren't here."

"Why?" I ask, taking her placed hand and resting it in my own.

"There visiting my brother for the weekend."

"Oh."

She curls up next to me and closes her eyes. My heart beats a mile a minute.

Wait a minute...I'm in her bed...with her...alone...

Crap!

I need to get up. I'm going to lose my mind.

I can't repeat earlier today. I can't repeat earlier today.

Oh yeah we have to talk about that.

"Gwen?"

"Mmh-hmm?" she replies, eyes shut tight.

"About earlier today..." I turn my face away from her.

"Yeah?"

"About..._you_ know..."

"Oh...right." Her voice turns to a sadder tone, "You probably just want to pretend that never happened, don't you?

'No."

"Then what do you want?"

I chance a glace at her. Her deep green eyes are starring into mine. My mind goes blank, "I-I-I-"

"Kevin?"

This isn't going well, "I really think I should go."

"Of course, Kevin. I am _so_ sorry." She tries to pull away, but I hold her shoulders still.

"It's not like that, Gwen. I just-I just-I-

"You just what?"

I yawn. I've just realized how tired I am.

"If I stop asking you tonight, will you stay? You're tired, too. You can just sleep. I won't bother you or any-"

"Gwen, you don't bother me at all."

She smiles sheepishly.

"Sure I'll stay."

I fall asleep with Gwen in my arms.

God this girl is a taking a hold to me.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! Pretty please...


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I have and never will own Ben 10.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been like a week, and I am so _so _sorry. I'm been having to juggle a _lot_ of things right now and are going to keep it that way for a while so my updates are probably going to be weekly for now on. I'm just warning you.

Anyways I decided to do this chapter in Ben's point of view. I wanted to see how i could do writing it and his view point just seemed to work with the situation at hand. This is the only one I'm going to write in his view though, just in case you were worried.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Gwen's house comes into my view as I scarf down the remainds of my Pop-Tart. A cool breeze flows through the air and reminds me that I've forgotten my jacket. In fact I haven't _seen _my jacket in a few days. Maybe I left it at Julie's....

It's a few minutes until nine. Too early in my opinion, but the Forever Knights are supposed to meet around noon or so. We have to get ready for them. I was going to get Kevin to pick up Gwen and I so we can prepare before looking for the guys, but he wouldn't answer his phone for some strange reason. I called like seven times. He must be dead asleep or something.

Oh well Gwen and I can catch a bus to wake him, which explains why I'm headind to her house.

I round a corner. Her house is a few blocks away, but that still feels like too much of a walk. Big Chill could help me out.

I transform and fly into Gwen's backyard. (A/N: And he fails to notice Kevin's camero in the front. Hee Hee.)

I knock on the door.

Nothing.

She must be asleep, too, and her parents aren't home, so that doesn't help much.

Good thing I know that I know where the spare key is hidden.

I search through a potted plant to the right of the backdoor until I find the key. Then I unlock the door.

"Gwen?" I call, climbing up the staircase. "It's Ben."

Nothing.

I tap on her bedroom door. "Gwen?"

Still Nothing.

I open the door quietly. Sure enough Gwen is out like a light with....

...with Kevin.

_Kevin_?

What the _fuck_?

I walk over to my cousin's bed, my eyes widening from horror and astonishment.

I must have missed something.

"Um..._HELLOO_?!" I call out to the two. I can't think of anything else to say. This wasn't exactly on the list of things that I planned to see this morning.

"Huh-Wa?" Kevin's eyes slowly open, then jolt to full width when he sees me. "BEN!" He fall to the floor.

Now Gwen wakes with a start, "What the-OH MY GOD, BEN!" She looks to the floor. "KEVIN!"

"I'm okay," he mutters, rubbing his head as he stands.

"Are you sur-"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" I ask, eyebrows risin. What the hell were they doing in the bed together? What if they-

Ew...bad mental image....

"K-Kevin came over last night, and we-we fell asleep," Gwen stutters as she climbs out of her bed. Her face is a deep crimson.

"Uh-_huh_." I'm not buying it. Kevin sees it in my face.

"Seriously, Tennyson. That was it. What did you think ha- no, wait, don't answer that question."

"Oh my _god _this is so embarrassing." Gwen runs into her bathroom and slams the door. Kevin and I cringe at the noise.

Awkward silence.

Kevin is not with good terms with me right now.

I mean, him and my cousin?!

I knew they liked each other, but-but-

"Ben, nothing happened. Really I-"

"Then explain why you two were so cuddely, Kevin." He looks to the floor, blushing.

"I-I-"

"Look, Levin, you two may haven't done _that_, but there sure is something up. Explain." My words were cold and straightforward, but I needed answers.

"I-I don't know, Ben," Kevin utters almost incoherently.

"Well you need to find out. I'll meet you two downstairs." I get out of the room as fast as I can.

Today's going to be a uncomfortable one.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? I want honest opinions.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I never owned Ben 10.

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter eleven in Gwen's point of view. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I stare myself up and down through my vanity mirror, my breaths becoming uneven. The bathroom seems so much smaller today, as if it's closing in on me, trapping me inside, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I turn on the sink faucet and splash my face with the chilling water.

What am I going to do?

This is getting so...so complicated. Everything about Kevin seems to be this way. We can't just admit that we have feelings for each other. No. Our whole relationship has so much baggage, so much doubt.

I'm scared. I'm scared that this won't work out, and the team will never be the same again. I'm scared that I'll so something stupid; ruin our friendship.

But most of all...I'm scared that I'm falling in love with him.

He's just so-so-

It's unexplainable.

He gets on my last nerves, and he is nothing like me, yet when I'm around him I feel so alive, so safe. I feel like for the only time of my day, I'm actually being myself. He's the only person in the world that I can tell anything to, but I can spend hours with him and not have to say anything at all.

I think I am in love with him.

I turn of the faucet and attempt to dry of my face, but tears start to well up into my eyes. This morning was so embarrassing.

Ben thought that we-that we-

Oh I can't even say it.

I don't think I can ever leave this bathroom. I won't be able to show my face around the boys again. I'm just so humiliated.

I place my back against the wall and slowly slide down to a sitting position. The tears begin to fall down to my cheeks. My body begins to shake.

"_Gwen_?" Kevin's voice rings through my ears. His hands knock against my bathroom door. I sniffle. "Gwen, are you okay?"

"I'm-sniffle-fine."

"Are you crying?" The tone in his voice changes.

"N-sniffle-No." I wipe a few tears from my eyes, but the new ones won't stop falling.

"Yes you are." He opens the door, his eyes softening when he looks down at me. "Are you crying because of me?"

"I-I don't know," I wipe more tears off my face.

"Don't bullshit me, Gwen." Kevin sits down beside me. "Why else would you be crying? I'm the only one that's screwing up your life.

"You think that you're screwing up my life?" I ask bewildered.

"Correction: I _know _that I'm screwing up your life. Come on, Gwen, these last few days have been a complete mess, and it's all because I-" He blushes and stops talking abruptly.

"You what?" I ask. My tears finally stop gushing.

"Nothing," he mutters.

"Kevin?" I grab his hand, and he looks at me in a way I don't think I've ever seen him before.

"I don't deserve this." He jumps up and rushes out the door.

Wait.

"Kevin?" I climb to my feet. "KEVIN!" I run after him, seeing him at the foot of the stairs as I reach my door. "What do you mean, Kevin?"

Ben stands up from the couch. His eyebrows raise. "Kevin, what's she-"

"Gwen, we shouldn't talk about this now," Kevin looks to his feet.

"Well, if we don't now, we never will."

"You don't know tha-"

"Yes I do, Kevin. Now tell me...what don't you deserve?"

I see a tear swell in his eyes. In _his _eyes.

"You," he states, his voice slightly catching in his throat. "Come on guys we need to investigate the Forever Knights."

"Y-yeah," Ben agrees then turns to me. "You coming, Gwen?"

I'm dumbstruck but somehow utter, "O-Of course."

I follow Ben to Kevin's car and climb into the back seat. I see Kevin glance at me a periodically throughout the ride, but he doesn't once say a word.

He doesn't think that he deserves me...but he is so wrong.

And I'm going to have to make him see that.

* * *

A/N: Yes. The shortness is unbearable, but I want your opinion anyway.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

* * *

A/N: Presenting Chapter Twelve in Kevin's point of view!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

I try to keep my eyes in concentration with the highway, but my longing desire to look at her creeps into my head every three seconds.

Tree.

Car.

Tree.

Gwen.

No, Kevin! Stop! Pay attention to the road!

Tree.

Dog.

Car.

Gwen.

Ah! Christ!

It's useless. I know. I will always want to look at Gwen, to talk to her, hold her, but I can't. It isn't right. If I've told myself once, I've told myself a hundred times: She deserves better than me. Anyone with eyes can see that.

Then why did it seem so alien to her (no pun intended) when I said it myself. I saw her expression: She was shocked.

Why?

Does she think that I'm really the right guy for her?

Maybe she doesn't care.

...but she should.

I'll only cause her trouble. That's why I have to stop this before it gets any further, but....

What if I can't.

Car.

Car.

Tree.

Gwen.

Shit! I think she saw me!

At least she's not crying anymore, but...there's something strange about the look on her face. It seems almost as if she's plotting something. Ha!

I smile at her. She sees. I then notice my slip up and quickly put my eyes back in the direction of traffic. They stay there until we reach our destination.

Time to kick some Forever Knight ass!

That should take my mind off of things.

...I hope....

I climb out of my camero. The others follow. Nothing but silence surrounds us.

Maybe Ben got a false tip. It wouldn't surprise anyone here.

"What did I tell you about connections, Tennyson?" I tease. Ben sticks his toungue out. He then opens his mouth to give what I think will be a pathetic comeback, but before he can utter a sound, a laser shot knocks him face first onto the ground below.

Here we go.

I absorb the metal of my car, Gwen summons the mana around her, and Ben transforms into Jet-Ray as a swarm of Forever Knights come into our view.

Let the ass-kicking begin.

Normal combat starts to take place: I knock guys into walls, Gwen sends them flying into the air, Ben trys and fails to make witty remarks, the usual stuff.

Except one knight hits Gwen from behind when she's preoccupied by another one.

Oh _hell _no!

"You just made a big mistake, Ugly!" I shout as I run full speed towards the Medeival freak.

"_Kevin_, I'm fine," Gwen mutters as she pulls herself to her feet.

"So-punch-that doesn't give him the right to hit you."

"Well it also doesn't give _you_ the right to run around being an overprotective idiot." She dusts herself off.

"I'm just trying to help here, Gwen. I don't like seeing you get hurt." What was she trying to get at?

"But I'm fine."

"So. I'm the hero, the good guy. I fight the bad guys either way."

"The good guy, huh?" she asks, throwing a blast of mana at a group of knights.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I've been doing lately, you know, saving the innocent and what-not." I'm still confused

"Mhmm." She walks up to me. "Well I really can't see why the good guy, who _happens_ to be a hero, thinks that he is undeserving."

Oh.

_That _was what she was getting at.

That sneaky little-

"Well, Kevin."

She's got me cornered now.

But I'm not giving in that easily.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! One more chapter, guys, and then Tales and Truths is done with...sigh.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I never owned Ben 10.

* * *

A/N: Well this is it.

It's over.

No more.

I think I'm gonna cry.

It's in Gwen's view, too, by the way.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Well, Kevin?"

This is it. I've got him.

The best way to get through Kevin's stubborn ways: confuse him.

His eyes widen in horror. He knows I've made a point.

But if I know anything about Kevin, it's that he won't give up without a fight.

"G-Gwen, it's-it's different," he stutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And how exactly is it?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

"W-well-I-"

"Kevin, your not getting anywhere babbling like an idiot." I place a hand on my hip. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not convinced that you don't _deserve _me, so-"

"You know what, Gwen? I don't have to explain my thoughts to you!"

Oops. Now he's pissed.

But it's not like I'm not.

"Oh really? But you can pretty much pounce me on your couch and come right mighty close to-"

"Whoa! He did _what _now?" Ben called from across the way, flying over a group of Forever Knights.

"Stay out of it, Tennyson!" Kevin yelled back.

"Hold up, buddy." I grab his chin and pull his face back into my direction. "You're argument is with me."

"What do you want, Gwen?" he pleaded. "Don't you see that I'm only looking out for what's best for you?"

A knight knocks into Kevin from behind. I sling the culpret into a nearby wall.

"Uh...thanks," he mumbles.

"Kevin...."

"What, Gwen? You know it's true. I'm the last thing that you need in your life."

"Kevin, don't you get it?" My voice is softer. I feel those earlier tears coming back on.

"What am I supposed to get?"

"Kevin," the tears are falling now, "you're the _only _thing that I need in my life."

"Oh, Gwen, don't do this to me." He looks to his feet, trying to hide the pain in his face from me.

Maybe I underestimated him.

Kevin's determined.

And he would sacrifice his happiness so that I could have what he considered _best for me_.

But he's missing one important thing.

He is what's best for me.

I love him.

"Kevin...."

"Gwen, please." He turns his back to me. "You have no idea how much this-"

"How much this what? Hurts? Oh I have an idea, Kevin!"

"Gwen, it's just a crush. You'll get over me and find a guy that-"

"No, Kevin, it's not a crush." I grab him by his shoulder and jerk him around. "I'm in _love_ with you, and if you're too much of a coward to trust yourself then-"

I feel a sudden pressure against my lips, then Kevin's arms pulling me closer to him. I grip onto his shirt. Then the pressure is gone.

"You're gonna be the death of me, you know," he whispers, tucking a stray hair of mine behind my ear.

"If you're lucky," I reply and pull his face back to mine.

"But if I-"

"Kevin, don't start."

He gives in and starts to kiss me again.

"Um...guys, we're in a middle of a fight here," I think I hear Ben call.

No reply.

"Guys...."

Nothing.

"GUYS!"

* * *

A/N: Well there ya go. Please tell what you thought of the story. Be honest!


End file.
